Duisternis
by RyoZymphr
Summary: Duisternis is the literal Dutch translation of Darkness...and that's what this fanfic is all about.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Light once shone from above. Life itself was free, expanding across the world, spreading joy and graciousness. The age of technology reigned, mechanical cities littered the area, yet pollution was none. Little battles were fought, and the lands were all united. That is, until a man by the name of Hiiro set foot on thine land, and all Hell arose. Trees lost their leaves, mountains terra-formed into magma spewing volcanoes, clouds no longer gave up their precipitation, and the sky was forever black. Only one man was brave enough to stand up to Hiiro. He gathered up four more brave adventurers, and they all rebelled against the Prince of Darkness.

The female member was that of an elven race, wielding dual crossbows, queen of all elven. Another one, a boy, held a pole arm, massive in size, and glowing the color of gold. The 2nd boy commanded a dragon, also massive in size, that he rode on. There were two more, but they never made it to the final battle due to traitorous views, and treason. One was a Phantom, who stole abilities from many who were foolish enough to battle him, and used the abilities against them. The other one was a legendary swordsman, who also commanded all of the Buccaneers, all of Gunslingers, all of pirates of any kind. Who were these people, you may ask?

No one knows, and no one has seen them ever since the sealing of Hiiro. All of the land restored to its peacefulness, and the heroes themselves were named, "Legendary." They were frozen in time afterwards, along with Hiiro. But seals don't last forever, and that includes the Prince's seal….

Who am I you may ask? Well, I am the descendant of the Phantom. My name is Kenta. And I work for…

**Duisternis**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_Chapter 1: Beginnings_

Rain poured down upon my log cabin as I sat in front of a fireplace, eating my dinner. Life was peaceful these past 17 years, alone, kicked from my homeland. No parents, or rather I didn't know my parents, no other life form, and travelling frequently to find trouble.

Who am I? My name is Kenta. I'm a descendant of the Phantom, one of the supposed Legends that sealed away Hiiro. I reigned from Empyrean, but was forced out when I was accused of trying to kill my own Mother….not that I knew her or anything. 5 years ago, I fought in a Great Battle, alongside Bran: the swordsman, Lilena: the Danmaku, Miki: the Enchanter, and Mysthart: the Imperian. Hiiro's supposed army fought us to try and get the Key Stone, which undoes the seal on him. The battle was won, but victory was short. After the battle, a "deity" came upon us and knocked us all back into a wall….or so we had thought. Instead, we were momentarily paralyzed due to the spikes that our spine rammed into, and were spread across the world. Now, I have no idea where they all are.

"But it doesn't matter to me…," I whispered to myself. "I can finally enjoy the life I've been wanting: in solitude." But even solitude was an understatement. As I finished my dinner, a huge uproar bellowed in my ear. I rushed outside to find the whole forest on fire. Quickly, I grabbed all my things, and rushed out of the forest, trying to find the next town to raid. But the smoke from the fire was blinding my vision, and I was suffocating. I tripped and fell down, sweating and paralyzed.

"Gah…damn it. Is this it? Am I going to die….here and now?" I asked myself.

"No, Kenta," a mysterious voice boomed. "But I am going to make you suffer!" Looking up, I saw a hooded man, wearing all black, reaching out for my throat. He slammed me back into a burning tree, and my clothes caught fire. "Suffer, Kenta. I might have not killed you back then, but I'm killing you now! Remember my name! I am Fr-." He was cut short by….something. By now, my vision had completely screwed up, and all I could make out were blurs. As I slipped into a state of unconsciousness, my body fell down, and a female voice cried out, "Kenta? Kenta! Wake up, Kenta!"

"Who are you…?" I didn't get an answer. I could hear her saying something, but I couldn't make it out. My mind went blank, and I was knocked out.


End file.
